


Don't let go of my hand

by Mirana_Gibert



Series: Stand by me [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, TKS, TKSevents, Tsukasen, tkstsukasenweekjan2021, tsusen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirana_Gibert/pseuds/Mirana_Gibert
Summary: — Я всего лишь идиот, который хочет познать все секреты этого мира. И он хочет избавиться от меня, — в голосе Сенку слышится боль и усталость, и Цукаса сильнее сжимает его руку в своей.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Stand by me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124024
Kudos: 11
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Don't let go of my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Day y 1. Holding Hands  
> Finally, I decided to join this great event! I hope you'll like it(❁´◡`❁)

Доносящийся до ушей смех детей и взрослых теплом разливается в груди, и Сенку как никогда благодарен Гену. Ведь именно он предложил организовать такой небольшой праздник в честь _«восставшего из мёртвых»_. Никто не противился его замыслу, да и людям старого мира хотелось снова увидать собственными глазами один из красивых фестивалей. Три дня они убили на приготовления, и вот сегодня все веселятся, напрочь забыв о тяготах, принесённых внезапным окаменением.

Наблюдая за ними, Ишигами чувствовал небывалую лёгкость и наслаждение. Ему хотелось ещё немного побывать в толпе гуляющих и пьющих, однако неведомое чувство утащила его прочь. Оно кололо сердце, подобно кошачьим когтям скребло грудную клетку, и Сенку с трудом сдержался, чтобы не заплакать прямо посреди праздника. Лишь на одно он надеялся в тот момент: никто не видел его чуть сморщенного от боли бледного лица и поблескивающих слёз на уголках раскосых глаз.

Ноги несли его вперед, прямиком до спальни с телескопом. В этом месте он мог побыть собой. Отдаться чувствам и выплеснуть всё, что сдерживает глубоко в себе уж очень долго. Однако даже в спальне, будучи один на один с собой, Сенку не мог заплакать. Как будто той фантомной боли и не было вовсе, и никакого присутствия Бьякуи в гуще людей не ощутил. Тело подрагивает то ли от холода, то ли от осознания, что медленно, но верно, Сенку всё же сходит с ума.

Сенку стоит перед зеркалом и смотрит в отражение, где карминовые глаза лихорадочно блестят при тусклом свете. Оленье тряпье чуть ли не свисает с истощенного фигуры. Руки тянутся к лицу и пальцы мягко гладят кожу. Холодная, как лёд. И это при том, что дрова с углём в печи ещё не прогорели. Сенку растерянно хмыкает и подходит к окну, попутно схватив висевший на плечах стула короткий плед. Завернувшись в него, молодой учёный устремляет свой взор на небо, что расстилался тёмным полотном с серебряными узорами. Глядеть в телескоп совсем не хочется.

 _«Что со мной не так?» —_ думает про себя и сильнее зарывается в плед. Топорщащиеся нитки колют в нос, и парень морщится. Так немного теплее. По крайней мере так ему казалось. Сидя на подоконнике, Сенку опускает взгляд. Веселье, кажись, только-только началось. Губы растягиваются в лёгкой улыбке, стоит снопам искр взорваться на тёмном небосводе и рассыпаться радужным дождём над их головами. Зрелище поистине превосходное и будоражащее — как будто он снова стоит на мосту и наблюдает за волшебными огнями в летний вечер.

И слёзы, наконец, падают вниз, разбиваясь о дерево подобно маленьким ледяным кристаллам. Вспоминать о Бьякуе слишком невыносимо, однако Сенку не мог отбросить мыслей о своём старике, что всегда водил его на Танабату. Часы, проведённые с ним… их уже не вернуть, как бы он того не хотел. А одна возможность была утрачена с той поры, когда он улетел в космос.

Чьи-то руки обнимают его спины, чуть прижимая к себе. Сенку наспех стирает мокрые дорожки на щеках и оборачивается, уткнувшись влажным носом в открытую крепкую грудь. _Цукаса._

— Ты так внезапно пропал, — тихо проронил Шишио, вложив в свою полуулыбку всю нежность и доброту, на которые был способен. — Всё в порядке?

Хочется выкрикнуть: _«Нет. Я **не** в порядке. Помоги мне…»_. Но вместо этого едва слышно молвит, содрогаясь:

— Да.

Но Цукаса не так глуп, чтобы верить. С Сенку в последнее время творилось невесть что, и он — тот, кто однажды убил его из-за своего честолюбия — искреннее желал, чтобы _он не был причиной его подавленности._ У Ишигами и без того множество причин ненавидеть его, и при этом не показывать своей неприязни.

Цукаса садится рядом, укрывая своим плащом подрагивающего от холода Сенку. Душу переполняет тепло, когда учёный прижимается к нему, утыкаясь носом в шею. Обмотанные старыми повязками руки ищут руки Шишио, и пальцы замыкаются в плотном замке. В янтарных глазах сияет удивление и сердце бьётся в трепете, которого прежде не чувствовал.

— Я всего лишь идиот, который хочет познать все секреты этого мира. И он хочет избавиться от меня, — в голосе Сенку слышится боль и усталость, и Цукаса сильнее сжимает его руку в своей.

_Он хочет избавиться от меня._

Пропитанные досадой и горечью слова повторяются в его голове, как мантра. Цукаса уже сам дрожит, но не от холода.

Он стал первым, кто решился на этот злобный поступок. Тем не менее Сенку спас его от смерти, наплевав на прошлое. И Цукаса всё никак не мог понять — почему? Ведь ответ кроился вовсе не в том, что учёный нуждался в его силе. Отчасти это так, да, но…

Ему пришлось тоже отбросить прошлое и следовать за Сенку. Возродить то, что он так люто ненавидел в старом мире. Полететь с ним на Луну и победить их незримого врага.

И защищать до тех пор.

Наверное, это единственное, чем он сможет сполна отплатить за всё, что Сенку сделал ради него.

— Он не посмеет, — говорит Цукаса в ответ и смотрит в алые глаза, чувствуя подступающий к щекам румянец.

— _Тогда не отпускай мою руку._

И это станет их нерушимой клятвой.


End file.
